


Little Fly

by lunesque (Moriavis)



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/lunesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent tries to forgive herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodbyebird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=goodbyebird).




End file.
